


【男V/John Wick】Put It On Me

by this_is_war



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_war/pseuds/this_is_war
Summary: 关于在太阳V搞老狗蔷薇的这件事【有V对银手之前的爱而不得+John/Helen提及… 快跑！公司开局过桥被Johnny骂，结果被拽住转头发现流泪猫猫头后气冲冲跳井的太阳V反叛失败成为High Table财产，但因不好控制所以被冷冻起来等着洗脑的John Wick应该是扭曲的小狗子V和老狗的贴贴还在写【要死 一开始配对打错了
Relationships: Male V/John Wick
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

放在床边被开封了的软性神经兴奋剂和肌肉松弛剂，一把与周围装修格格不入的钉在地上的金属椅子，一段电线垂到真正的实木地板上。V采光良好的顶层公寓此时体现了它的价值，阳光斜照描绘着被绑住的那个男人脸上的细小伤痕，3型歧路司义眼正尽职尽责的计算着聚焦放大的视野。  
  
V坐在这个男人前面的地板上，生着闷气。


	2. I V的场合 战车

1.  
2077年初冬，拉格朗日点L1，地-月，水晶宫展示厅  
  
蓝眼睛的计划没出太大的偏差，所以V暂时隐蔽在这个缩写叫做“HT”的监控报警系统下线的仓库里，而不是陈尸于水晶宫的某个威胁处理站。说是仓库也有些不太准确，这里更像是某个富人用来炫耀的展厅，一进门就看到木制结构的透明柜子里整整齐齐码放着金币。  
监控系统应该全部离线了，V这样想着，漫不经心地弹出螳螂刀试图毁掉可能存在的物理屏障。让V惊讶的是这些一击就碎掉的透明玩意，难道只含有玻璃基质？没有内置电路来做花里胡哨的演示，没有介绍语音，甚至没有做防弹处理，似乎这房间的主人不屑对小贼做任何防备。V皱着眉头捏出一枚金币，一面印着一只四脚的动物，另一面印着个只有一块布遮身的人拿着剑。公司对外勤人员的教育并不包含人类史和艺术修养，V认不出那只可能早就灭绝了的动物，也看不懂这个人为什么被植物环绕，除了自动翻译的"原因是惰"和"工会的力量"，只能看懂动物下面的MMI是2001的意思。  
  
这是什么？纪念2000年开始建立的这个狗屎水晶宫？V决定把这个当作纪念品塞进自己神奇的四次元口袋。如果那个Johnny在的话，此时应该会靠在旁边满嘴脏话地嘲讽V的无知，可能还会扯到某个对历史精通的果儿？  
Alt的分离非常完美干净，V只能靠自己的记忆让Johnny靠在旁边了。  
  
从旁边绕过这几排柜子，里面无非是些大大小小似乎有些不一样的金币，但V的兴趣消逝的很快，这些有钱的白痴就没什么别的追求吗？啊哈，“油画后面的保险箱？至少能让雇佣兵欣赏一下艺术，没准能学到点什么呢。”，V捏了捏眉头，停，别想了。V重新睁开眼转身想继续随便看看，发现一个老式人体冷冻仓立在最后一个柜子后面，一个小巧简洁的介绍牌立在旁边写着“Baba Yaga”。  
雅加婆婆？巫婆？这是个有着童话之心的傻逼富豪？这个冷冻仓怎么看都是30年前的老玩意，自从有了高价的永葆年轻技术，早没什么人愿意被冻住而不是去享受生活，所以这里面是个只能被冻住的人形怪胎？还是，另一个无药可救的跟我一样的人？V不是没想过用沉睡逃避命运，但那操蛋的老家伙最后眼泪汪汪的样子让他浑身不对劲，他给了那家伙一拳…  
  
等V回过神来，他已经打开了这个冷冻仓的面板，看来还有人维持这东西的维护，本来模糊一片的显示屏慢慢显现出里面那生物头颈的样子。  
V感觉有什么东西猛地冲到头顶，嗓子一阵腥甜就吐了出来。这下不好，又多了需要销毁的血迹，V的脑子浑浑噩噩像是以前Relic故障的时候，但尚存的理智逼着他继续观察思考下去，那个人形生物的左锁骨可明显是原装的。  
  
但那人有着酷似Johnny Silverhand的一张脸。  
  
2.  
晚些时候  
  
”好的好的，你说这些之前都没问题，但现在计划有变，蓝眼睛先生“，V通过新的加密内线终于收到了下一步行动的通知，”我要多拿走一件纪念品，所以你可以想想看再要点谁家的特产？军用科技还是康陶？“  
康陶的信息可没那么容易被荒坂搞到，但军用科技的那部分信息我相信已经在你的另一个加密存储器里了。总而言之，计划不变，信号伪装已经重新上线，带着你的纪念品前往核心……  
V打断了他：“但我这个纪念品有点大，大概是4个我捆在一起，但是这个我又比实际的我高上半米？你知道哪里有推车吗？”  
你要带走什么？  
  
“这可是个人体冻存仓啊。”  
  
Victor刚从地下诊室走出来就看到了靠在卷帘门上的老式冻存仓，“怎么了孩子？你在水晶宫选纪念品的口味还挺独特。不过，终于肯挪挪你的屁股到老维这里来了，我还想着你什么时候才会真的点开我给你留的视频信息。“Victor走近半抱着V拍了拍背，这孩子怎么好像有点薄，随即皱了一下眉头，”来生的医生可真不怎么样，你需要做个检查。“  
“嘿，我这不是来了吗？我人可是脚一踏地球就来你这儿了，我的检查下次再说，现在他比我更需要检查。”V朝冻存仓的方向看了几眼，却很快把视线转了回来。  
“怎么？他？我还以为你在水晶宫里拖了一条史前人鱼回来呢。”  
“总之…先把这东西打开你看看吧。”V的眼睛亮了几下蓝光，然后久违的露出那种做了错事却不知怎么弥补的样子。  
Victor在慢慢看清里面这人的脸后，更担心V现在的状态了。  
“不管这人是谁，他可不是Johnny Silverhand。V，你想干什么？其实你是故意挑了个Misty不在的时间来找我？”  
V没敢抬头直视Victor，地上的披萨包装盒似乎变成了什么特别有趣的东西，“这东西的电池可能撑不到我们聊完天。”  
“老天啊，我们先把这东西搬下去。你到底怎么把它弄出来的？”  
“水晶宫里专设了一条艺术品通道，鬼知道那些人用这个通道都运过什么东西，反正又大又宽敞。”  
  
3.  
2077年初冬，夜之城，小唐人街，Victor诊所  
  
“除了手指的残疾，按照60多年前的标准，是个非常健康的中年男性。他很干净，一点植入体的痕迹都没有。”Victor怎么看这个人怎么别扭，特别是这人现在正穿着自己备用的衣服，总不能让他一直光溜溜地被他们两个人这样检视。  
V坐在之前房间入口的台阶上，头抵住交叉的双臂依旧看着地面，仿佛只要自己看得足够认真，地上就会产生什么奇迹。“那么这个人，他，会醒来吗？”  
Victor叹了口气，把检查的显示屏推远，将滑凳移到V的面前坐下。“他的状况不错，看样子今天就会睡醒。”  
“给我能让他晚点醒来的药，我还有些东西要想想。”  
“孩子，你想做的事我都猜到了，但你去哪里再找一份银手意识的芯片！再说了，这可是个活生生的人！你不能对他做荒坂曾对你们两个做过的事情！”  
V沉默了一会，终于抬头直视Victor德双眼，坚定的说道：“给我药，我要带走他。”  
“如果你要做那种事，我会阻止你的。”  
V烦躁的站起来，抓了抓自己的后脑勺说道：“听着，这就是个错误，我现在已经清醒多了。但是现在我已经把他从太空里带回来了，短时间内可没什么法子再把他丢上去。我现在脑子乱的很，但我向你保证我不会让他死的，这样够吗？”  
V下意识的从口袋掏出点烟来让自己镇定，又猛地意识到老维正看着呢，只好把烟盒放回口袋。“我是说，我总要先去找找看他是谁，万一是个变态杀手呢？”

备注：

金币是这样的：


	3. II John的场合 倒吊人

1.

2014年，纽约，大陆酒店

短发女人从沙发上站起来转向Winston，点了点头，“高桌接受你的效忠。“然后她略微侧了下身体，直视着这个突然出现打断和谈的人，“那么他呢？我们该对John Wick做什么？”那女人的眼神像一把高悬在John Wick头上的剑，但Winston是最后做那个决定的人。

“哦，让他简单的死去未免太可惜了。”Winston毫不犹豫地掏出枪对着John倾泻着子弹，“抱歉，Jonathan。”

“Winston！”

“别无他法。”嘴边没有笑意，眼中没有怜悯，射击亦没有一丝的犹豫。

在Winton的示意下，Charon从背后猛击了下John的后颈，然后迅速一边用真丝方巾紧紧捂上了John的口鼻，一边用另一只手臂压住他的脖子。

“我相信我会‘说服’他的。”

John想继续挣扎，但子弹被弹开后仍留下的疼痛和一整晚的战斗早让他筋疲力尽。黑，他听见Winton一如既往不紧不慢地继续说着。

“毕竟如此高效而细致的工具实在太难得了。”

2.

20??年，？？，？？？医疗中心

他睁开眼，世界只剩下白色，白色。

听力是第二个回来的，耳鸣，然后是水滴声。

“你是高桌的财产。”

四周温度有些低。

“你延续你的生命，用忠诚偿还。”

他被束缚在某处，重力的感觉并不清晰。

“你曾为高桌服务。”

他感觉到风。

“你现在被绑在高桌之下。”

海风，浪潮。

“Mr.Wick。”

HELEN。

“展示你的忠诚。”

“不。”

**Author's Note:**

> 会加油的


End file.
